


72:96

by EmilleS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU with no flame, Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У него было ещё семьдесят два часа. Он никуда не спешил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	72:96

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts), [Spicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/gifts).



> Написано на [Reborn Battle-2015](http://rebornbattle.diary.ru/)

Дорога змеилась над обрывом; вид не менялся все девяносто шесть минут их поездки – светлый песок в низине, голубая полоска моря, теряющийся горизонт.  
Внезапно от скалы пошло ответвление, соединилось ещё с одним, образуя площадку.  
– Местная достопримечательность, – пояснил шофёр. – Вроде [Языка Тролля](http://i.imgur.com/mJPrPTd.jpg).  
Хибари кивнул, собираясь отвернуться, но заметил движение. С земли медленно поднимался человек – Хибари успел уловить высокую худую фигуру, то, как он встал у самого края, его длинные волосы. На плече у него сидела большая полярная сова, красивая и белая. Отличная птица, которой нечего было делать в таком климате.  
Раздражение, казавшееся мимолётным, царапнуло, задержалось внутри.  
– Кто это? – спросил он.  
Шофёр посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и пожал плечами.  
– Кто-то из местных. 

Деревушка была типичной – каменные дома, черепичные крыши, мощёные улицы.  
– Здесь бывает много туристов, – горделиво пояснила девчонка. Она представилась [Наги](http://i.imgur.com/B3IOp6v.jpg) как-то-там, но Хибари, не заинтересованный и утомлённый долгой дорогой, запомнил одно только имя. Наги держала цветочный магазин и жила в квартирке над ним же, сдавая мансарду приезжим гостям. Он бы с радостью поселился в отеле, не общаясь ни с кем, кроме вышколенного персонала, не склонного разводить церемонии, но ближайшая гостиница располагалась в соседнем городе в получасе езды. Это бы совсем не помогло ему в поисках.  
Он улыбнулся, вложив в выражение лица всю доступную ему доброжелательность.  
– У нас не очень людно, – продолжила рассказывать Наги. – Но всегда достаточно новых лиц. Вы не будете чувствовать себя…  
– Единственным чужаком? – закончил он. – Может быть. Приятно слышать.  
Наги смутилась. Потом, не прекращая теребить косу, неловко кивнула ему на боковую лестницу.  
– У вас отдельный вход, синьор, я вас не потревожу.  
Он и не сомневался. 

Хибари поставил на пол чемодан, ногой подпихнув его ближе к кровати, и сразу же начал раздеваться.  
Строгий костюм не смотрелся уместным ни в этом климате, ни в этом антураже, принять душ последние часы и вовсе хотелось нестерпимо. Ванна, вопреки опасениям, выглядела чистой и пригодной к работе, а кран, угрожающе пошипев и поплевавшись, довольно быстро начал давать сносный напор.  
Срочных дел не было. Хибари лежал на кровати, мониторя последние новости; новости смешивались, сливаясь в бесполезный информационный шум. Желание спать исчезло ещё много недель назад, сменившись постоянной тупой усталостью, похожей на хроническую боль.  
Хибари быстро привык так жить. 

Ужинать он вышел поздно. Вечер делал воздух густым и синим, от поднявшегося ветра покачивались, скрипя цепями, светильники, дрожало пламя искусственных факелов.  
Уже спустившись вниз, Хибари вспомнил про странного человека с совой, и решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии.  
Наги, несмотря на поздний час, оказалась в магазине. Хибари приподнял бровь.  
– Буквально не знаю, что с ней делать, – пояснила она скомканно, кивая за гигантскую вазу с белыми розами. Цветков там, на первый взгляд, было не меньше сотни. – Её прислали по ошибке вместе с обычным заказом.  
Хибари подошёл ближе, коснулся пальцев одного из закрытых бутонов.  
– Неужели здесь нет ни одной романтически настроенной пары?  
Наги неожиданно улыбнулась.  
– До такого настроенной – точно нет. Не уверена, что у нас вообще найдётся столько молодых людей, тут в основном живут женатые.  
– Жаль, – заметил Хибари. Потом спросил: – Передвинуть вазу к стене, чтобы не мешала?  
– Это было бы очень… – Наги замялась, – мило с вашей стороны. Но я не настаиваю!  
– Конечно, вы не настаиваете, – ответил он безразлично. – Я сам предложил. Скажите, Наги… когда мы ехали сюда, я видел у обрыва человека с белой совой. Вы не знаете, кто он?  
Наги неожиданно залилась краской – так молниеносно и ярко, что, казалось, покраснела вся. Хибари нахмурился, а потом поинтересовался с тщательно выверенным вежливым недоумением:  
– Я что-то не то сказал?..  
Наги помотала головой.  
– Я… простите, я… я не знаю, как его зовут. Он живёт на окраине, в старом доме. Говорят… говорят, его часто можно встретить в таверне по вечерам.  
Хибари хотел было спросить, неужели она совсем туда не ходит, но ответ напрашивался сам собой.  
– Спасибо, – произнёс он. – Простите, что отнял у вас столько времени.  
Он вышел из магазина и двинулся вверх по улице, но когда оглянулся, Наги всё так же стояла, сжавшись, и прятала пылающее лицо в ладонях. 

Таверна была настолько же похожей разом на все таверны и пабы мира, насколько и своеобразной. У порога его встретил хозяин, невысокий, лысый, идеально округлый и непрестанно повторяющий:  
– О, синьор, синьор, как я рад вас видеть, вы ведь ещё у нас не были!  
Хибари с трудом прервал поток его красноречия и выбрал место в углу барной стойки.  
В помещении с каждой минутой становилось всё более людно и шумно; Хибари скользил взглядом по посетителям, не останавливаясь ни на ком конкретно. Его безошибочное, почти звериное чутье молчало, не подавая сигналов. Что-то иное, не связанное с сидящими в таверне людьми, задевало его, не давая покоя, какая-то неуловимая мысль, ощущение, будто он что-то упустил; оно нарастало с каждой минутой.  
Из вновь открывшейся двери повеяло прохладой. Хибари поморщился, поднял глаза, чтобы заказать ещё чаю, и тут в поле его зрения оказалась затянутая в перчатку ладонь.  
Картинка собиралась кусками, будто складываясь из паззлов. Хибари отмечал – равнодушно: кажущаяся знакомой спина, длинные, собранные в хвост волосы, нелепо торчащие на затылке пряди. Неуловимая мысль почти оформилась во что-то цельное, но тут же ускользнула, вытесненная узнаванием.  
Тот человек, – вспомнил Хибари. – Тот самый человек.  
– Ремо, – произнёс человек, – мне как обычно.  
Трактирщик расплылся в улыбке.  
– Да-да, – пообещал он радостно, взмахнув пухлыми руками. – Сейчас всё будет.  
Да как же тебя зовут, – подумал Хибари вдруг; раздражение, окатившее его, было чрезмерным и нелепым. Он прикрыл глаза, а открыв их, столкнулся с ним взглядом. Их разделяла длинная стойка, снующие бармены и толстый Ремо, но сомнений, в чём дело, больше не было.  
Хибари ощущал, как ворочается внутри, разрастаясь, чувство, посетившее, когда он увидел его, стоящего у самого края обрыва. Среднее между тем, чтобы столкнуть и поймать, продиктованное – Хибари не обманывался на свой счёт – желанием прикоснуться. Это было просто и объяснимо, это было как вспышка, это было совсем неуместно.  
Человек криво улыбнулся ему, отсалютовав стаканом с вином. Хибари поднёс к губам чашку, отпивая, но так и не приподнял её в ответ.  
Он не собирался поддаваться желаниям. 

Когда человек, отужинав, вышел на улицу, Хибари тут же выскользнул за ним. Они прошли так, один за другим – шаг, другой, третий, пятый – прежде чем тот развернулся и толкнул Хибари рукой в грудь.  
– Манеры, где твои манеры? – поинтересовался он, в голосе его таяла, оплавляясь насмешка, лёгкое поддразнивание; голос чуть сбивался на вдохе. Масляные отблески света размазывались по каменным стенам, делали гуще тени в углах.  
Хибари быстро огляделся по сторонам, втолкнул его в узкий проулок за таверной. Поцеловал, рассчитывая на такой же несдержанное, горячее и жёсткое, но получил лишь вялое движение губ.  
– Неужели боишься? – прошептал Хибари с иронией, трогая ладонью у него под рёбрами. Тот вздрогнул, зажмурившись, потом усмехнулся.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, – спросил он с похожей иронией, прежде чем подавиться вздохом, когда Хибари лизнул его горло. – Вдруг я девственник.  
Конечно же, он им не был – его выдавали опыт в мелочах и давняя жажда, его желание чувственности и знание, как её получить. Это заводило. Хибари понимал жадность, он понимал страсть – большего ему и не было нужно.  
Хибари засунул руку ему за пояс, царапнул ногтями по животу – снизу вверх; коротко стриженные волоски укололи пальцы – заставил отвернуть лицо в сторону, проводя языком вдоль шеи. Щёку кольнуло холодным, металлическим, острым. Хибари отстранился, ловя блики света, чтобы разглядеть.  
В ушах почему-то зашумело, неуловимая мысль накинулась на него, вгрызаясь в затылок. Хибари вспомнил.  
– Он живёт на окраине, в старом доме, – рассказывала ему, заикаясь, милая девушка Наги несколько часов назад.  
В старом доме, на окраине, в старом доме.  
Хибари прижался губами к мочке, облизал верх серьги. Ухмыльнулся, почувствовав толчок чужих бёдер, лёгкую дрожь в сжавшихся на плечах пальцах.  
И наконец прошептал:  
– Ну какой же из тебя девственник, Рокудо Мукуро.  
Он успел увидеть, как тот улыбается, жёстко и мрачно, поводит шеей, словно сбрасывая отупляющую истому, а потом всё закончилось.  
– Ублюдок, – ласково произнёс Мукуро, с силой отшвыривая его к противоположной стене.  
– Нисколько, – оскалился Хибари в ответ. Лопатки ныли от соприкосновения с каменной кладкой, но это не имело значения. Возбуждение бурлило в крови, отвлекая гораздо больше лёгкой боли. – Зря.  
– Что, плохо? – сочувственно уточнил Мукуро, кивая на его стояк, и тут же отрезал: – Дома подрочишь.  
– Да, – согласился Хибари. Заметил: – Даже знаю на что.  
Мукуро ожёг его взглядом, скривился, будто увидел что-то невыносимо противное. Хибари молча отступил глубже в полумрак, позволяя ему уйти первым. Сквозь проём в крыше был различим кусок неба и россыпь крупных звёзд, возбуждение смывалось накатывающим весельем. 

У него было ещё семьдесят два часа. Он никуда не спешил.

***

Утро встретило его тяжёлыми серыми тучами.  
– Будьте осторожнее, если соберётесь к морю, синьор, сегодня может быть шторм, – предупредила его Наги, когда он заглянул к ней поздороваться перед завтраком. Она выглядела очаровательно и постоянно прятала глаза. Хибари не стал ей докучать; тем более, у него было дело важнее.  
Дом Мукуро действительно был на отшибе – несуразный, с покосившейся крышей и запылёнными окнами. Вокруг крыльца стояли деревья в горшках, у них были сухие ветки с редкими жёлтыми листьями.  
Хибари постучал, затем ещё раз; на пальцах осталась труха отслоившейся краски. Он брезгливо тряхнул запястьем, вынул из кармана заготовленную записку и просунул её в щель почтового ящика. Звук шлёпнувшегося на пол конверта его не удивил, не удивляла и тишина. Этот ублюдок был лучшим торговцем информацией в этих широтах и худшим из возможных партнёров. Он отбирал своих клиентов с такой тщательностью, будто через одного приглашал на свидание, и позволял себе молчать в ответ на звонки, имейлы и сообщения, если не хотел разговаривать. Те, кто нуждался, всегда могли приехать, но поговаривали, что не все возвращались; это действовало лучше любой приманки.  
Вонгола – лично – не обращалась к нему ни разу, никто не знал, как он выглядит на самом деле; в общем доступе вертелась одна и та же общая информация: дурной характер, приметная серьга, перчатки, иногда – перстни прямо поверх них. То, что он нашёл его в первый же вечер, то, что он его узнал – было слепой удачей, случайным попаданием. Если бы машина ехала чуть быстрее, если бы он не повернул голову. Вероятности – представляемые, несбывшиеся – больше не имели значения. Хибари действовал лучше всего, визуализировав чёткую цель – и никогда прежде цель не была чётче.  
Вплоть до осязания.  
Он недолго постоял на пороге, прежде чем уйти. Всё это время ощущение того, что за ним наблюдают, не покидало ни на секунду.

В обед позвонил Савада. Хибари снял трубку, ожидая очередного заунывного блеяния, повторения давно заученных фраз, но вместо этого раздался щелчок зажигалки, сменившийся звуком глубокого затяга.  
Хибари промолчал, зная, что молчание будет выразительнее слов. С Гокудерой можно было работать.  
– Как тебе отпуск? – спросил тот нейтрально; никого из них это не обманывало – он был в бешенстве.  
– Симпатичные девушки, хороший пляж, – ответил Хибари без намёка на юмор. Гокудера подождал секунду-другую, затем заржал.  
– Девушки, блин, девушки. Да ты шутник.  
Хибари усмехнулся.  
– А как твои красавицы?  
В ответ Гокудера чертыхнулся и на одном дыхании выдал длинную тираду про дона Вильото, дона Тельо, трёх козлов и чью-то ослицу-мать.  
– Не знаю, что эти проклятые галисийцы о себе возомнили, – закончил он с досадой.  
– Мы всё ещё можем перерезать их всех, – произнёс Хибари.  
Гокудера хмыкнул.  
– Я ошибся, твой юмор ужасен, больше никогда так не делай, – а через секунду добавил сухим деловым тоном: – Нам нужен ёбаный Чико. Не вставляй он палки в колёса, мы бы уже получали первую партию от Эль Норте.  
– Но Мигелито зассал.  
Гокудера вздохнул, снова щёлкнула зажигалка.  
– На Мигелито надавил Торрес, на Торреса – дон Серхио, на дона Серхио – кто-то из старых друзей, укрывающихся в Португалии, на того – кто-то из галисийцев, и фишки попадали дальше. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.  
– Поэтому я здесь, – напомнил Хибари.  
– Изображаешь из себя ёбаного туриста, – закончил за него Гокудера.  
– Изображаю из себя ёбаного туриста, – перед глазами мелькнуло смазанное воспоминание – дрожащие тени, неровное дыхание, скрип перчаток, но Хибари заставил себя прислушаться:  
– ...любые методы, Хибари, слышишь?  
– Что?  
Гокудера повысил голос.  
– Я сказал, используй любые методы. Я знаю, Десятый не одобряет жестокость, но нам нужно это соглашение. Любой ценой, хоть пили этого ублюдка на части.  
Мягкая кожа, короткие волоски, царапающие ладонь, брезгливая гримаса. Хибари медленно ответил:  
– Я понял. Как получится, – и отключился.  
В записке, которую он утром просунул в ящик Мукуро, было всего несколько слов.  
“Письмо. До трёх. Ты знаешь о чём.  
P.S. Адрес ниже.  
P.S.S. Не заставляй меня ждать.”  
В три пятнадцать почта всё ещё была пуста. Хибари оставил обслуживавшей его официантке щедрые чаевые и пошёл к выходу из деревни, петляя по маленьким улочкам. 

Замок вскрылся на раз. Хибари зашёл, оглядываясь. В доме было пустынно и мрачно, пахло затхлостью и стариной. Внезапно послышались шаги.  
Мукуро, одетый в защитного цвета пижаму, спускался с верхнего этажа; ступеньки противно скрипели под его весом. Он тёр глаза ладонью и в целом выглядел так, будто только проснулся.  
– Глядите-ка, – зевнул он, – кто заглянул в мою скромную обитель. Как мне неловко, у меня ведь такой бардак.  
Хибари скептично оглядел покрытые вековой пылью и грязью поверхности, исцарапанную мебель, неразличимого оттенка пол и хмыкнул.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что из тебя настолько дерьмовая хозяйка.  
– Манеры, – неожиданно насмешливо протянул Мукуро, делая, кажется не совсем осознанно, отсылку к вчерашнему вечеру.  
– А твои? – спросил Хибари, прокручивая смартфон в пальцах. – У тебя было время до трёх, ты его проебал.  
– Время? – переспросил Мукуро. – Что такое время, Хибари Кёя, когда у тебя есть вечность? Из нас двоих времени как раз не хватает тебе.  
Мукуро раздражал, раздражал так, что хотелось разложить его прямо здесь, на грязных ступеньках, и долбить затылком о перила, вытрахивая дурь. Хибари улыбнулся; встреться они в пятнадцать – стали бы врагами на всю жизнь. Ему стало почти жаль, что тогда они находились на разных концах планеты.  
– Ответь мне на пару вопросов, и никто не будет тратить ничью вечность, – предложил он дружелюбно.  
– Я хочу кофе, – сказал Мукуро невпопад, мотнул головой в сторону кухни. Он прошёл совсем мимо – намеренно – будто провоцируя, но Хибари даже не подумал его коснуться.  
– Мне тоже. Ч...  
– Дай угадаю, – Мукуро небрежно махнул рукой, снова зевнул, доставая с полки две чашки. – Чёрный без сахара.  
– Вообще-то я предпочитаю чай, – желчно отозвался Хибари. – Но в твоей конуре такое не водится.  
Мукуро обернулся; глаза у него были злые и тёмные.  
– Ну что ты, – сказал он. – Конечно же ты прав.  
Приготовленный им кофе – кто бы сомневался, растворимый – пах горелым и жжёным. Хибари глотал его без особого удовольствия, разглядывая убогую кухню.  
Когда в третий раз захотелось поинтересоваться, как можно жить в таком кошмарном месте, Хибари отставил кружку в сторону.  
– Меня интересует… – начал он ровно, но Мукуро тут же его перебил.  
– Чико Саэс. Я знаю, Хибари Кёя. Само собой, я всё знаю.  
Хибари постучал пальцами по липкой столешнице, тут же их отдёрнул.  
– И?  
– Что?  
– Да или нет? – Хибари начинала выбешивать эта тупая игра.  
– Ты, Кёя, – произнёс Мукуро, делая это так, словно они были давно и безнадёжно знакомы, – совершенно не умеешь вести переговоры.  
Хибари смотрел в его заспанное лицо и представлял, как превращает его в кровавую кашу. Это успокаивало.  
– Медитируешь? – светски поинтересовался Мукуро, отворачиваясь, чтобы долить себе кипятка.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
– Представляю, как вбиваю твой нос в стенку черепа.  
Мукуро рассмеялся, покачав головой, его хвост маятником елозил по спине. Секунды отсчитывались, осыпаясь трухой; Хибари почувствовал острую, ничем другим невосполнимую потребность намотать этот проклятый хвост на запястье. Дела, хоть и срочные, всё ещё могли подождать. Он встал.  
Мукуро, словно предсказавший его поведение, выплеснул кофе в раковину, отставил подальше чайник с кипятком и повернулся.  
– Не здесь.  
Хибари вспомнил липкость столешницы и грязный пол.  
– Наверх? – спросил он, цепляя его за оттопыренный карман и притягивая к себе. Мукуро обхватил его за шею, прижался к губам – лихорадочно, жадно. Выдохнул:  
– Нет, ни за что, вон там есть комната.  
На полу комнаты валялся широкий матрас, заправленный посеревшим бельём. Хибари вжал Мукуро в стену, забрался руками под его растянутую футболку.  
– Перчатки, – глухо напомнил он, чувствуя прикосновение искусственной кожи к щеке.  
– Нет.  
– Это не вопрос.  
Хибари перехватил его руку, потянул перчатку за край. Выходило медленно, как вторая прелюдия; Мукуро со свистом дышал через стиснутые зубы, смотрел, почти не моргая. Хибари поцеловал костяшку запястья, лизнул выпуклую вену, затем – открывшуюся середину ладони.  
А потом он увидел его пальцы и засохшую под коротко остриженными ногтями кровь.  
– Сложно отмыть, – улыбнулся Мукуро и пожал плечами; вид у него был будничный и небрежный.  
Хибари вспомнил странные слухи – о том, как в близлежащих краях иногда пропадали люди, о том, как периодически находили трупы, и в трупах не всегда хватало частей, а когда хватало – те были изуродованы. Каждый раз по-разному.  
– Надеюсь, ты хоть их не жрёшь? – поинтересовался он, стягивая перчатку со второй руки. Мукуро сжал пальцы в кулак, разжал и сжал снова. Потом покачал головой:  
– Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
Хибари кивнул – он всё равно не поверил бы любому ответу – и взялся за резинку его брюк. Мукуро переступил через сползшие штанины, стянул нога об ногу растоптанные сандалии. Его футболку они сняли в четыре руки, следом сняли футболку Хибари.  
– Не смей меня больше вжимать в эту стену, – прошипел Мукуро, несдержанный и совершенно бесцеремонный, оставляя на спине длинные щиплющие царапины.  
Хибари рассмеялся и толкнул его на матрас. 

Они расцепились лишь в сумерках.  
Мукуро, полежав немного, ушёл наверх – как был, обнажённым, Хибари же наблюдал за тенями, гонявшимися друг за другом на потолке, поставив на самое большое и тёмное, с неровными сглаженными краями. Через несколько минут в воздухе раздалось жужжание вибрации, затем звук пришедшего сообщения. Хибари подтянул к себе сброшенную одежду, вытащил из кармана телефон.  
В теме письма стояло невежливое “где выход ты в курсе”, но Хибари точно знал, что увидит внутри.

***

У Чико на фотографии было старое обрюзглое лицо и длинное, совершенно непроизносимое имя. Хибари без особого интереса перелистал объёмное досье: виллы, наёмники, связи, любовь к молоденьким девочкам и жевательному табаку. Человек, которого он видел, был ничем не выдающимся наркоторговцем, решившим урвать кусок пожирнее. Это не стоило его внимания.  
До окна долетали чужие голоса, чей-то несдержанный гогот, весёлая, с подколками, брань. Пахло цветочной отдушкой белья и печеньем – тарелка с ним, так и нетронутая со дня приезда, стояла на ночном столике, ожидая своего часа.  
Хибари нажал “отправить”, перевернулся на бок и позволил себе задремать.

Его разбудил шорох и тихий стук, но чувство опасности, работавшее лучше швейцарских часов, молчало. Хибари открыл глаза.  
Сова Мукуро, всё такая же белая, сидела на краю столика и сосредоточенно пыталась отломить кусок от засохшего печенья; тарелка, подталкиваемая её клювом, съезжала всё дальше и дальше. Хибари фыркнул и медленно встал.  
Сова посмотрела на него, настороженно, но бесстрашно, сосредоточенно завертела головой. Хибари сдвинул тарелку обратно к центру стола, разломал ближнее печенье, кинул ей кусок.  
– Неужели он совсем тебя не кормит?  
Сова ухнула, похлопав крыльями, потом вежливо взяла печенье в клюв и вылетела в окно. Хибари долго смотрел ей вслед, пока она окончательно не исчезла из виду. Глаза привычно жгло, в затылке неприятно тянуло, но уверенность, что до самого завтрака его никто не разбудит, грела не хуже задуваемого с улицы жаркого воздуха. Хибари сбросил с себя остатки одежды, лёг поверх покрывала и провалился в сон. 

Звонок раздался ближе к пяти утра.  
– Хибари, – хрипло произнёс Гокудера; где-то на заднем фоне закричали, затем раздались выстрелы. – Он тебя наебал.  
Хибари тупо посмотрел на погасший экран телефона, затем медленно отложил его в сторону.  
Злость душила его, действуя лучше любого будильника. Но к злости – неожиданно – примешивалось что-то ещё, весёлое, жадное, пошло отдающее восхищением. Хотелось вскочить и бежать, разнести в щепки его хлипкий домишко, но Хибари давно уже перерос возраст импульсивных, необдуманных действий. Он заставил себя лечь и зарыться лицом в подушку.  
Ему виделись волосы Мукуро, затянувшиеся вокруг его шеи, синеющие губы, тихие хрипы и то, как он подавался навстречу, не позволяя остановиться.  
Только во сне он всё-таки его удушил. 

А когда он проснулся, на подоконнике снова ждал сюрприз. Сюрприз топтался на одном месте хлопал крыльями и верещал, вертя головой. Вид у него был любопытный и донельзя милый. Хибари почувствовал, как в его картине мира – привычной, прочной и совершенно незыблемой – достраиваются новые фрагменты, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не поискать привязанного к пушистой лапе письма. С Мукуро бы сталось.  
Хибари вздохнул и доломал остатки печенья.  
– Я в душ, – серьёзно сказал он, глядя в круглые жёлтые глаза. Сова моргнула, переступила с места на место и отвлеклась на еду. 

– Доброе утро, – окликнула его Наги. Сверху раздались хлопки крыльев и сердитый обиженный писк. Хибари поморщился, когда когти впились в кожу, но не стал сгонять сову с плеча.  
– Это… это же та самая птица!  
_Его_ птица, – говорил её тон. Хибари вздохнул.  
– Да, та самая.  
– Но как же… – взволнованно спросила она. – Что вы будете с ней делать?  
Хибари погладил сову по мягкой грудке, а потом задумчиво произнёс:  
– Пожалуй, пойду верну её бестолковому хозяину.  
Наги посмотрела на него так, будто он был с другой планеты. Потом молча развернулась и ушла в магазин. 

 

В этот раз Хибари решил ради разнообразия постучать в дверь с ноги, однако Мукуро открыл ему сразу же. Он выглядел настолько мрачным и чем-то встревоженным, что даже ничего не сказал ни про грохот, ни – в очередной раз – про манеры.  
– Где ты её взял? – спросил он вместо приветствия. Сова, впустую похлопав крыльями, послушно перелетела на поднятую руку хозяина.  
Хибари, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся.  
– На подоконнике, – а потом пояснил. – У себя.  
– Быть не может.  
– Ещё как может, – подтвердил Хибари. – И даже не в первый раз. А ты теперь должен мне завтрак.  
Мукуро несколько секунд разглядывал его, прищурившись, а потом рассеянно кивнул.  
– Да-да, – произнёс он. – Заходи.  
В холодильнике у него, как ни странно, не обнаружилось ни плесени, ни чьих-то отрезанных голов, зато нашлись яйца, свежие овощи и пакет сырных бриошей.  
– Холодильник? Серьёзно?  
Мукуро посмотрел куда-то мимо, завис так ненадолго, потом покачал головой.  
– Дольше хранятся. А теперь не отвлекай меня, если не хочешь завтракать пригоревшей подошвой.  
Угроза была весомой. Хибари сидел на высоком табурете, стараясь не касаться руками столешницы и смотрел по сторонам. Смотреть по-прежнему было не на что: стены давно выцвели, на них потрескалась краска, мебель была стара и раздолбана. Из грязных окон лился свет, в нём танцевала поднявшаяся с пола пыль; свет заставлял искриться покрывшиеся жиром поверхности, превращая безнадёжно запущенное место во что-то совсем другое. Это было похожее на оптическую иллюзию; Хибари моргнул, думая, что она пропадёт, но этого не случилось. Минуты проходили, но всё оставалось по-прежнему.  
Кажется, он начинал понимать. 

Раздался свист закипающего чайника.  
– Как так получилось, – спросил Хибари, – что ты столько ни с кем не трахался?  
Мукуро, стучащий крышками каких-то банок, замер.  
– Разве тебя это касается?  
– Не особенно.  
– Любопытство наказуемо, Хибари Кёя, – отрезал Мукуро. Что-то зашуршало, потом полилась вода. Мукуро переставил чашку на обеденный стул и с силой толкнул вперёд. Хибари поймал её, заглянул внутрь без особого интереса, но вместо густой чёрной жижи вдруг увидел прозрачную воду и закрытое тёмными листками дно. В нос ударила терпкая кисловатая нота, следом – знакомый вяжущий запах.  
– О, – заметил он, прижимаясь пальцами к горячим бокам. – У тебя всё-таки водится чай.  
Мукуро поджал губы и отвернулся.  
Давай, – лениво подумал Хибари. – Ты же всё равно это сделаешь.  
Слабое предвкушение теплилось в крови.  
– Любые методы, – послышался горячечный, насквозь больной голос Гокудеры. – Хоть пили этого ублюдка на части.  
Ублюдок же, выдержав паузу, наконец заговорил.  
– Конспирация. Думаю, ты слышал.  
– Да ну?  
Мукуро через плечо бросил на него презрительный взгляд.  
– Это всё ещё очень консервативная страна, Кёя. Они могут быть снисходительны к туристам, но не к тем, кто живёт с ними в одном захолустье.  
– Только не говори, что ты тоже ходишь в церковь.  
Мукуро достал из ящика вилку, покрутил её в руках, прежде чем отдать, и сказал, даже не скрывая иронии:  
– Представь себе. Каждое воскресенье. 

Вечность остановилась, замерев где-то за пределами каменных стен; завтрак проходил в тишине. Хибари пытался представить Мукуро в храме, но с его лицом никак не вязались ни праведность, ни заинтересованность в проповедях. Прикинув же, что он мог наговорить священнику о своих грехах, Хибари ухмыльнулся.  
– Что?  
– А падрэ в курсе о твоих… оригинальных увлечениях?  
Мукуро раздражённо фыркнул.  
– Я же сказал…  
– Я имею в виду, – перебил его Хибари, – о том, что ты любишь убивать.  
И насколько, – добавил он про себя. Мукуро приподнял бровь.  
– Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
Он беспечно прихлёбывал кофе, изучая царапины на столешнице как утреннюю газету, а Хибари смотрел на него и думал о том, что же придётся отрезать, чтобы он начал говорить. Выходило немало.  
– Что, – спросил Мукуро внезапно, – ты снова хочешь разбить мне лицо?  
Хибари наклонился вперёд, уже собираясь ответить, но вдруг раздался звук, похожий на вой взломанной сигнализации. Мукуро дёрнулся, расплескивая кофе на стол, и вскочил.  
– Сиди здесь, – рявкнул он, взбегая по лестнице. Хибари бросился следом.  
Второй этаж ничем не напоминал первый, кроме лежащего на полу матраса. На низком столике стоял ноутбук, экран у него мерцал, переливаясь огнями. Мукуро метнулся к нему, с дикой скоростью задолбил по клавишам.  
Хибари наблюдал как по экрану, перекрывая друг друга, ползёт информация; от мерцания то сворачивающихся, то открывающихся окон, в глазах быстро начало рябить.  
– Есть, – зло сказал Мукуро, хлопая крышкой. Потом развернулся и смерил Хибари оценивающим взглядом. – Я же велел тебе не подниматься.  
– С каких пор ты заделался моим боссом, ублюдок? – ласково спросил Хибари, отлипая от стены.  
Но Мукуро вдруг примирительно улыбнулся, поднимая руки.  
– Ни с каких, Кёя, неважно, ты прав. А теперь, если ты не против, я занят.  
– Не думай, что я просто так куда-то уйду.  
– Делай, что хочешь, – сказал Мукуро, скидывая майку. Он бессистемно, казалось бы, носился по комнате, то меняя одежду, то перекладывая с места на место вещи. Потом Хибари услышал знакомый писк клавиатуры.  
Мукуро открыл сейф и молча кинул ему кобуру и пистолет.  
– Ты же всё равно за мной увяжешься, – пояснил он сухо. – Так тебя хотя бы не убьют.  
– Боишься вендетты?  
Мукуро поморщился.  
– Не пытайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть.  
– Это ты не пытайся казаться глупее, чем ты есть, – сказал Хибари, подходя ближе; это было похоже на притяжение. Он мог ему сопротивляться, но не желал. Не сейчас. – Ты больной ублюдок, который разрезает людей на куски. Ты больной ублюдок, которого заводит охота. Откуда я знаю, – спросил он насмешливо, – что тебе просто не захотелось меня убить, перед этим погоняв по холмам?  
– Кёя, Кёя, Кёя, – хмыкнул Мукуро. Потом схватил его за волосы – шея протестующе заныла, – с силой поцеловал; заговорил так быстро, словно ему отчаянно не хватало времени: – Ты сделал всё правильно, приехав сюда под видом туриста, и поселившись в одном со мной месте. Убей я тебя сейчас, у меня будет слишком много проблем. А я, – прошептал он, его влажный язык выводил узоры на мочке, щекотно и сладко, – так не люблю проблемы. Мадонна, Кёя, я тебя хочу.  
Хибари сжал его яйца через тонкие льняные брюки, чуть оттянул, помассировав, а потом отступил на шаг.  
– Дома подрочишь, – произнёс он с паскудным, нескрываемым удовольствием.  
Взгляд Мукуро пообещал ему все муки ада; ад был окрашен похотью. Но он не стал возражать.  
– Кого мы ищем? – поинтересовался Хибари, проверяя патроны в обойме. Ему было плевать, адреналин и азарт, смешиваясь, неплохо прочищали мозги, сбрасывая оцепенение последних бездейственных дней. Намечающееся преследование, перспектива продолжительных пыток, убийства – всё это подходило как нельзя лучше.  
– Его зовут Тамир, – пояснил Мукуро, перебирая лежащие в сейфе ножи.  
– Он же там один, – напомнил Хибари; лишний груз замедлял движение, ему не хотелось тормозить.  
Мукуро повернулся к нему – расширенные зрачки, обдолбанный вид почуявшей кровь гончей. Стало понятно без слов.  
– С ними гораздо веселее. 

Поймать ублюдка не составило никакого труда – у него была приметная марокканская рожа и не менее приметная чёрная одежда, в которой сложно было не выделяться на фоне светлых скал и выжженной солнцем травы.  
– Ты только посмотри на него, – говорил Мукуро так, как другие люди говорят “кис-кис-кис”.  
Хибари нравился этот тон, Хибари он раздражал.  
– Пока ты будешь им любоваться, он окончательно подохнет от потери крови.  
Мукуро странно на него посмотрел, пожал плечами, засунул нож обратно в ножны.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что с тобой будет так скучно, – пробормотал он.  
Хибари сделал вид, что не услышал.  
А потом Мукуро достал из кармана пару пластиковых стяжек и моток скотча.  
– Блядь, – с чувством сказал Хибари. – Да ты пересмотрел боевиков.  
– Тупых американских, – с готовностью закивал Мукуро; из его глаз ещё не ушло жестокое, холодное выражение желания, ничем не связанного с сексом – вместе это выглядело устрашающе. Марокканец громко и жалобно взвыл, Хибари же на мгновение почувствовал себя извращенцем.  
– Вот поэтому, – заметил он, подходя и отрубая Тамира рукояткой пистолета, – нужно сначала усыплять, а потом связывать.  
Мукуро молча кинул в него скотчем и отвернулся. Кажется, ему нравилось разглядывать подсвеченные солнцем серебристые облака и бледные куски неба в прорехах.  
Хибари же разглядывал его напряжённую спину, откинутую назад голову, кончик хвоста, касавшийся бёдер, и вспоминал самый первый вечер здесь, на этом богом забытом побережье с белыми песками и прозрачной водой, липнущий к телу костюм, стойкий запах пластика в кондиционированном воздухе салона. В висках глухо заныло.  
– И долго ты будешь там стоять?  
– Что такое, Хибари Кёя, – спросил Мукуро с непонятной, неоправданной злостью, – один ты уже не справляешься?  
Хибари хмыкнул и произнёс, артикулируя с нарочной медлительностью:  
– Мукуро. Наручники. У тебя. 

– Зачем он тебе? – рассеянно поинтересовался Хибари несколько минут спустя. Край скотча никак не находился, но это простое и будничное занятие неожиданно сняло скопившееся излишнее напряжение.  
– Ты ведь не это хочешь спросить, – так же рассеянно ответил Мукуро, пытаясь перевернуть Тамира на живот.  
– Манеры, – напомнил Хибари.  
– Ах да, как я мог забыть, – в его голосе, в его донельзя небрежном тоне было что-то запретное, переходящее за грань. Хибари чувствовал это кожей, как таящуюся угрозу, скорую неизбежную опасность. Поэтому он произнёс:  
– Если я спрошу, на сколько частей ты собираешься его разделать, тебе станет легче?  
Дело было не в частях или трупах, не в жажде, вспыхивавшей при виде ловких привычных движений. Хибари просто хотел знать, как далеко он намерен зайти.  
Как далеко зашёл на данный момент.  
– Эта тварь, – сказал Мукуро сквозь зубы – в это мгновение он казался обычным наёмником, привычным к обращению с полуживыми телами и относящимся к ним как к вещам, – крыса твоего вожделенного Чико. Или кого-то из друзей Чико. Или… Ну, ты знаешь.  
Хибари, увлечённо наклеивающий скотч на чужой рот, посмотрел на него с иронией, и наконец сказал:  
– Ещё скажи, что тебе это не доставляет удовольствия.  
Мукуро улыбнулся – светло, нежно и пусто, как будто задыхался от невыразимой любви.  
– Ну что ты, Кёя, я никогда не лгу по мелочам. 

– С тобой приятно работать, – заметил Мукуро, довольно прищурившись. Висевший в цепях Тамир слабо дёрнулся и что-то просипел.  
Хибари с готовностью оскалился в ответ.  
– А с тобой – трахаться.  
Мукуро подтянул перчатки, взял со столика нечто, похожее на миниатюрный трезубец. Он не пытался ничего скрывать, в его манерах, во всём, что он делал, сквозил давний опыт, привязанность к своему делу.  
– Ты будешь смотреть? – спросил он; в его голосе прорезалась едва заметная хрипотца, но интонации были безразличны. Хибари прислонился к двери и пожал плечами.  
– Ни за что на свете не пропущу такое зрелище.  
И всё, – подумал он, – что этот марокканец может тебе сказать. 

Мукуро работал грязно и медленно, за его работой можно было наблюдать вечно. Он делал всё так, словно создавал свой последний идеальный шедевр и ни на секунду не переставал говорить. Хибари слушал его едкий голос, монотонный и ровный, и даже не пытался разбирать слова.  
Марокканец, как и все до него, сначала угрожал, потом кричал, умолял и плакал, потом угрожал снова. В воздухе стоял плотный запах крови и выделений, гремели цепи, тихо жужжал кондиционер.  
– Хочешь убить его? – уточнил Мукуро обыденно. Хибари отлепился от стены, чувствуя, как покалывают затёкшие мышцы, положил руку поверх окровавленного древка и предложил:  
– Или мы можем сделать это вместе.  
Мукуро со свистом втянул воздух, часто-часто заморгал; сидевшее в нём возбуждение очевидно достигало предела. Хибари провёл ладонью по его спине и мягко отпихнул его в сторону.  
– Или нет. 

Как Хибари и предполагал, Тамир не рассказал ничего важного, но Мукуро всё равно выглядел чем-то довольным.  
– Что такого ты смог узнать?  
Мукуро помотал головой и натянул простыню повыше. Он выглядел настолько уставшим, как будто всё произошедшее вымотало его до предела.  
– Не сейчас. Я всё вышлю позже.  
Хибари усмехнулся.  
– Так же, как в прошлый раз?  
Мукуро приоткрыл глаза, посмотрел на него лениво и утомлённо.  
– В прошлый раз у меня не было выбора. Мне нужно было выиграть время, а для этого нужно было отвлечь тебя и твоих… – он замолчал, словно не мог подобрать верного слова. – И если бы понадобилось, я поступил так опять.  
Хибари перекатился на бок, упёрся ладонью в матрас рядом с его головой.  
– Если ты ещё раз меня обманешь, – сказал он тихо, спокойно и мягко, – я всё-таки тебя убью.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, приподнял голову, потёрся щекой о его щёку.  
– Я знаю, Кёя. Я отправлю тебе то, что ты хочешь и ищешь, но…  
– Но?  
– Но не попадайся мне больше, – выдохнул Мукуро ему в рот. У поцелуя был гнилостно-сладкий вкус, этот вкус был у всего вокруг. Хибари знал, что он прав. Хибари знал, когда нужно остановиться – им было не по пути.  
– Договорились.

***

– Получил?  
– Мне нужно время проверить, – произнёс Гокудера. В зернистом изображении веб-камеры он выглядел так, будто вот-вот отдаст концы. – У тебя в запасе ещё сутки, наслаждайся отпуском.  
– А у тебя ведь совсем плохо с делегированием, – заметил Хибари.  
Гокудера посмотрел на него воспалёнными покрасневшими глазами и криво улыбнулся.  
– Сутки, Хибари. И если этот мудак снова тебя наебал, сделай одолжение, сними с него кожу.

Вода была чёрной и в лунном свете блестела, как разлитая нефть. Хибари шёл, загребая ногами песок, и ни о чём не думал. Дела, кончившись, оставили ощущение опустошённости, помноженное на безделье в ожидании новостей.  
Пляж был пуст; тишина и отсутствие людей стирали ощущение реальности. С моря дул тёплый ветер, мерно шумел прибой.  
Раздался плеск, тихий, такой знакомый смех. Хибари вздохнул и повернул голову, зная всё наперёд.  
Мукуро стоял по пояс в воде, одежда его комом валялась на песке. Концы волос плавали вокруг, влажные пряди облепили тело.  
– Я же просил, – сказал он так и не повернувшись; он не мог его видеть и не понятно, как слышал, но тоже знал всё наперёд – другого объяснения не было. Хибари аккуратно сбросил обувь, потянул свою футболку за край. У него больше не было семидесяти двух часов, у него никогда не было вечности, но прямо сейчас он знал, что Мукуро никуда не уйдёт.  
– Иди сюда, – позвал он негромко. Мукуро помедлил, то ли не нарочно, то ли испытывая терпение, потом наконец развернулся. Он шёл к нему, неторопливый, кажущийся ненастоящим, и луна подсвечивала капли на его теле, заставляя кожу мерцать. Хибари не выдержал, сделал шаг ему навстречу, затем другой. Волна мягко лизнула ступни, они провалились в мягкий песок. Мукуро остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, замер, тяжело дыша.  
– Утром, – сказал он вдруг, и его тон не оставлял места для возражений, – утром всё станет по-прежнему. Ничего не изменится.  
Всё, что захочешь, – пронеслось в голове, неуместное, ненужное никому из них. Вместо ответа Хибари протянул ему руку. 

Они упали на тёплый песок; южная ночь льнула к коже, неутомимая и страстная, как молодая любовница. Хибари целовал его, отчаянно, жадно, пока Мукуро, не останавливаясь, гладил мокрыми руками спину, щекотно водил ими под рёбрами. Хибари собирал с его кожи воду и соль, Мукуро надавливал на затылок, мотая головой в стороны; в его волосы набивался песок, он этого не замечал. Хибари сжал его горло поверх старых синяков, толкнулся вперёд. У Мукуро дрожали ресницы, запрокинутое лицо казалось белым, влажно блестели зубы. Хибари нажал большим пальцем на его нижнюю губу, коснулся изнутри мягкой ткани щеки. Расфокусированный взгляд, вздохи с присвистом, резкие жесты – это было безнадёжно, это было глупо и так некстати. Хибари прислонился лбом к его лбу и прикрыл глаза; между ними текло колючее обоюдное знание, у него были острые края.  
Ничего не менялось. С каждой секундой ничего не менялось всё больше. 

С одежды сыпался песок. Хибари поднялся по лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно тише, тут же поспешил в душ. Вода текла еле-еле и никак не хотела теплеть; где-то вдалеке гавкнула собака, затем ещё одна. Хибари увеличил напор – прекрасно зная, что не поможет – потянул на себя полотенце. Вешалка хлопнула по стене; из комнаты донеслись странные, едва различимые звуки: сначала скрип подоконника, потом половиц, будто кто-то запрыгнул внутрь. Хибари неторопливо закрутил кран.  
Мукуро стоял посреди комнаты, вороша оставшиеся в тарелке крошки от печенья. Он выглядел так, словно оказался внутри случайно – забежал мимоходом – и отчаянно досадовал за это на себя. Это было предсказуемо, как затяжная болезнь; слова в их мире стоили много и – разом – почти ничего, даже свои и себе.  
Хибари стянул полотенце с бёдер, просушил им волосы, потом откинул на спинку стула.  
– Право или лево?  
– Что?  
Хибари забрался под тонкое покрывало, сдёрнул его со второй стороны. Сколько можно, он так от этого устал.  
– Второй раз, – произнёс он невнятно; сон затягивал его, не оставляя выбора, – повторять не буду.  
Мукуро не умел слушаться, не умел слушать кого-то, кроме себя; этот, спокойно лёгший и повернувшийся к нему спиной, был, наверное, кем-то другим – не тем, не его. Но он был совсем горячим и пах, как море. 

Ноутбук ожил в 7.20. Хибари мечтал о ледяном зелёном чае и ещё паре часов сна, но вместо этого пришлось искать свежую, не изгвазданную в песке или крови одежду. Мукуро зашевелился, когда он уже успел натянуть на себя брюки.  
– Выключи, или я выкину его в окно.  
Хибари прикрыл створки, проверил щеколду на двери.  
– Увы, не выйдет.  
Гокудера выглядел до отвратительного жизнерадостным, впечатление не портили даже громадные синяки под глазами.  
– Представляю тебе Чико Саэса, – сказал он с издёвкой, даже не подумав поздороваться, и сразу же кинул файл. Открывшийся проигрыватель показал чёрный экран, через секунду он зарябил. Пошёл звук.  
Появившийся за спиной Мукуро, замотавшийся прямо в покрывала, опёрся на спинку его стула и громко присвистнул.  
– Такого я не ожидал, – пробормотал он.  
В кадре была женщина. У неё были чёрные волосы, седые у висков, некрасивое, со слишком резкими чертами лицо и мёртвые тёмные глаза.  
– Кто вы? – спросил Савада откуда-то из угла. У него был мрачный голос, от него веяло холодом. У женщины дрогнул край рта.  
– Вы же знаете, кто я, – сказала она презрительно. – Иначе бы меня здесь не было.  
– Чико Саэс – это ваше настоящее имя?  
Женщина неожиданно осклабилась.  
– Чико Саэс, Чико, ха. Моё имя Чик _а_ Саласар. И значит, вы ничего не знаете, сосунки. Дайте мне закурить.  
У неё были интонации человека, который умел приказывать и привык это делать. Кто-то подал ей пачку, потом поднёс к сигарете огонь. Она глубоко затянулась, выпустила дым в потолок. Звякнули наручники.  
– Щенок, – сказала она Саваде. На заднем плане глухо вскрикнул Гокудера.  
– Говори, – произнёс Савада, не обращая внимания на оскорбление. – Я хочу знать всё.  
И она начала говорить.  
История была привычной и настолько заезженной, что сводило челюсть. Это было всё равно, что пересматривать в сотый раз один и тот же – даже не любимый – фильм, зная его до последней реплики, до каждого спецэффекта, не сбиваясь в тайминге. Бессмысленно досматривать то, сюжет чего угадываешь уже на третьей минуте. 

У доньи Чикуиты была прекрасная крепкая семья, перспективное наследство в виде налаженных путей наркотрафика, сеть подкупленных людей в портах и складах, огромная вилла в окресностях Ла-Коруньи и верные колумбийские друзья. Отец её, как истинный галисиец, не гнался за громкой славой, свои дела предпочитал решать силами собственной семьи и отличался редкой осмотрительностью. Именно поэтому, когда Вонгола решила познакомиться поближе с Южной Америкой, она обратилась именно к нему.  
– Твой, – скрипуче произнесла Чика, – не знаю кем приходился тебе этот старый хрен, произвёл на моего отца большое впечатление. Оживлённая переписка, совместные уикенды, перелёты туда-сюда. А он ведь умён был, мой папаша Бенито, и ублюдков обычно видел насквозь.  
– Что… – Савада прервался, послышался звук отвинчиваемой крышки, жадный глоток, – хотите воды, кстати? Налейте донье. Что пошло не так?  
– Кто знает, – ответила она. Затушила окурок прямо о столешницу, отпила воды из поданной ей бутылки, небрежно стряхнула пролитые капли с плоской груди. – Всё шло как нельзя лучше, а в один день в наш дом заявился этот проклятый Ниньо со своими людьми и предъявил отцу обвинения на основании, – тут её голос изменился, передразнивая: – неопровержимых свидетельских показаний.  
– И ваш отец?..  
– Мой отец, – произнесла она неожиданно спокойно, почти безразлично, – сгнил в тюрьме, мои братья один за другим отправились на корм рыбам, пытаясь удержать наши дела на плаву. Моя семья оказалась забыта всеми – и друзьями, и врагами, и компаньонами. Но, – тут на её лице прорезалась злая ухмылка, – как видите, это не стало концом.  
Савада помолчал, потом задумчиво произнёс:  
– Но у Вонголы так и не появилось серьёзного влияния в Южной Америке.  
Чика пожала плечами.  
– Никому не понравилось то, что сделал её дон. В те времена делами заправляли меньшие идиоты, а слухи пошли мгновенно. Поэтому Тимотео обратил своё внимание на восток и, судя по всему, не прогадал.  
– Буду считать это комплиментом, – сказал Савада. У него был искренний и дружелюбный голос. Хибари знал, что он не лицемерил, и тем противнее было на это смотреть. Он поморщился, женщина на экране поморщилась тоже.  
– Можешь тешить себя надеждами, мальчик, но ты ничем не отличаешься от него.  
Повисла мрачная тишина, потом Чика пошевелилась, вновь звякнув цепями. Вдруг заговорил Гокудера:  
– Зачем вы пытались убить Рокудо?  
– Кого? – произнесла она безразлично. – А, того, кто меня поймал? Мне казалось, это понятно. Ублюдок узнал слишком много, да ещё и поспешил, не успев подобрать все хвосты. И вы хоть знаете, – спросила она, наклоняясь ближе, – сколько убийств висит на нём? Он ведь не киллер, он просто жестокий урод.  
Мукуро мягко фыркнул – казалось, он был одновременно в бешенстве и польщён. Хибари откинулся назад, упираясь затылком ему в живот, Мукуро наклонился, касаясь губ; спутанные волосы стекли по его плечам, закрыли обзор, с них по-прежнему сыпался песок, напоминая о ночи и о том, как легко было спать, обнимая его со спины. Они неторопливо целовались, пока Чика на видео рассказывала про свои связи и планы, про прорехи в её биографии, про то, как ей пришлось создавать с нуля свою собственную семью, про то, как сильно и неистово она хотела убить человека, разрушившего её жизнь, и как жалела, что болезнь забрала его первой.  
– По крайней мере, я смогла испортить жизнь тебе, наследничек, – злорадно произнесла она напоследок, прежде чем замолкнуть окончательно и навсегда.  
Когда проигрывание остановилось, Хибари свернул окно и долго молчал, глядя на фон за спиной Гокудеры – приоткрытое окно, раздувающиеся занавески, спящая в кресле кошка.  
– Надо же, – сказал он рассеянно.  
– Что?  
– Надо же, как просто. И скучно.  
Гокудера фыркнул. Потом заметил, уже злее:  
– Чёртов старик, вечно от него были одни проблемы.  
Хибари пожал плечами. Выросший на Востоке, он привык воспринимать таких, как Тимотео, как неизбежное зло. Ситуация, впрочем, от этого не становилась менее уязвляющей.  
Гокудера, тем временем, продолжал:  
– Подставлять партнёров – ладно, брать чужое – да не вопрос, но неужели этот старый мудак, сдавая Саласара, не мог сделать этого тихо?  
– Он и сделал, – раздался насмешливый голос Мукуро. – Никто из вас ведь даже не подозревал об этой истории. Не уверен, что сами amos do fume в курсе – за последние годы там почти не осталось стариков.  
– Мстительная сука, – мрачно сказал Гокудера, потом вскинулся. – Какого чёрта он делает там вместе с тобой? Этот…  
– Ну-ну, не стоит быть таким злопамятным.  
– Хибари, уйми его, или сделаю то, что не сделал ты, и порежу его на части.  
Пальцы Мукуро с силой впились в плечо. Хибари ухмыльнулся.  
– Увидимся, – бросил он перед тем, как Гокудера заорал снова, и отключился.  
Мукуро тут же обогнул стул, бесцеремонно сел на колени. Хибари провёл ладонями по его ногам, забрался под рубашку.  
– Так вот, что ты хотел со мной сделать? – уточнил Мукуро, касаясь тёплыми губами его подбородка.  
– До этого он просил снять с тебя кожу.  
Мукуро рассмеялся; его пальцы ерошили волосы на затылке, в этом сквозила отчаянная, почти горькая обыденность. И только поэтому – другой причины не было, не могло быть – Хибари не выдержал:  
– Ты бы стал работать на Вонголу?  
Ты бы пошёл со мной? Ты бы остался?  
Мукуро прикрыл глаза, словно прислушиваясь к себе, медленно улыбнулся. Потом наклонился к уху, плотно прижимаясь грудью к груди, и прошептал:  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе секрет? Однажды я уничтожу мафию, Кёя. Всю до конца, и никакой Вонголы не станет. Никого, Кёя, даже тебя.  
Его била дрожь, горячечный, сорванный речитатив не смолкал. Хибари отдёрнул его голову, заглянул в глаза – в них плескалось море крови, чистое и красивое, чёрное.  
– Когда это будет, – сказал он, обводя пальцами контур его лица. – До тех пор есть вся твоя вечность. 

Такси просигналило под окнами ровно в полдень. Нещадно жарило солнце, в небо, казалось, кто-то опрокинул банку яркой лазурной краски. Хибари стоял в маленьком цветочном магазине, выслушивая заверения в том, что он был лучшим из постояльцев и что его с радостью будут ждать снова.  
Он разглядывал Наги, худенькую и невысокую, одетую в тонкое цветастое платье, не прикрывавшее колен, и пытался понять, что же не даёт ему покоя.  
И лишь потом вспомнил.  
– Те розы, – поинтересовался он небрежно, – ведь всё ещё не завяли?  
Наги подняла голову и посмотрела на него удивлённо.  
– Н-нет.  
Хибари улыбнулся.  
– Тогда я знаю, кому их можно доставить.  
Услышав адрес, Наги предсказуемо побледнела и пролепетала:  
– Но… белые розы ведь символизируют невинность и добродетель, дарить их без повода, тем более столько...  
– Да, – согласился Хибари. – Поэтому я просто обязан оставить к ним послание.  
На карточке он старательно вывел “За твою много раз утраченную девственность”, отдал её Наги и сел в ждавшее его такси.  
Вид за окном по-прежнему не менялся все девяносто шесть минут их поездки: светлый песок в низине, голубая полоска моря, теряющийся горизонт.  
Хибари ни о чём не думал.  
Хибари точно знал лишь одно: что бы Мукуро ни говорил, они ещё встретятся. У них просто не было другого выбора.


End file.
